Eregion
Known to Men as Hollin, this holly-covered region of Eriador was the site of a former Elvish kingdom. Once the home of the great Jewel-smiths of Ost-in-Edhil, Sauron's forces sacked the realm in S.A. 1697. Eregion was a lonely place in T.A. 1640, for fear of residual Elvish magic kept the local Dunnish tribes well away. The highland region of Eriador between the Rivers Glanduin and Bruinen was composed mostly of foothills on the western flank of the Misty Mountains. Eastern Eregion ran up to the mountains' edge, while the western reaches were rolling hills separated by streams and bogs. A long east-west mountain spine, the Hollin Ridge, ran through the center of the area. Eregion had been essentially depopulated since S.A. 1697 and was known for its numerous holly trees. It also contained the West-gate of Moria, which faced the River Sirannon, the chief tributary of the Glanduin. At its height, Eregion was an Elf-kingdom of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain or ("People of the Jewel-smiths"). Led by Celebrimbor, these Noldo Elves created great works, including the Three Rings of Power: Vilya, Nenya, and Narya. The chief Elven settlement was at Ost-in-Edhil, east of the marsh called Nin-in-Eilph ("Swanfleet"), at the confluence of the Sirannon and the Glanduin. History In the early Second Age, the portion of the western foothills of the Misty Mountains between the Sirannon and the Bruinen was part of Enedhwaith, the borderland between Gil-galad's kingdom of Lindon and the Elvish realms of the Anduin valley. Silvan Elves dwelt here then, and Dwarvish and Elvish trade passed over the Cirith Caradhras, the Redhorn Pass of the Misty Mountains. The opening of the West Gate of the Dwarrowdwelf attracted Noldo smiths and alchemists from Lindon, led by Celebrimbor (grandson of Feanor, forger of the Silmarils) and Galadriel (daughter of the Noldo High Kings of old). They built a small city—Ost-in-Edhil— where the Sirannon joined the Glanduin, and the kingdom of Hollin, named after the local holly trees, was born. The forging of the Great Ring by Sauron in S.A. 1600 undid all that the Hollinic Noldor had built. In 1697 the kingdom was invaded from the south. Galadriel had departed long before, primarily as a result of Annatar's (Sauron's) political intrigues, but Celebrimbor died defending his forges in Ost-in-Edhil. When the Sauronic armies were driven out several years later, not enough Elves remained to resettle Eregion. The traps, spirits, and other enchanted remnants of the war still troubled the land. For the rest of the Second Age and into the Third Age, Eregion was essentially controlled by the Dwarves of Khazad-dum. It was used by them as a buffer zone, a barrier of unpopulated land that kept the mannish lords of Eriador or Arnor from driving their borders too close. The Dwarves repaired the three roads they needed for trade, and allowed mannish villages to be built at certain key junctures where caravans might need food and suplies. In Later Times Eregion was the scene of one of the great dramas of the Second Age and still bore scars after 3000 years. None of it was ever fertile, save for pockets of land along river valleys. The devastation of the War of the Elves and Sauron left it with few trees and little soil. Most of Eregion was a maze of tocky ridges and gulleys, covered with brown grass and thorny bushes, with, here and there, small stands of pines, magnolias, beeches, or holly trees. The best land was dotted with Elvish ruins, remnants of the Noldo Kingdom of Eregion, which flourished here from S.A. 750 to S.A. 1697. Some of the structures remained intact, seemingly open to looters and curiosity seekers, but they were protected by traps, ghosts, and a scattered local population that did't like to see either of the first two threats stirred up. Silvan Elves from Lorien hunted and wandered through Eregion when the mood stroke them. Three patroled Dwarvish roads also passed through the region, since Eregion guarded the western entrance to Khazad-dum, the great citadel of Durin's Folk. The edges of the country, along the rivers, were relatively safe and possessed a small population of poor Eriadoran, Stoor Hobbit, and Dunnish farmers. Men, whether brigands, herdsman, or hunters, passed deeper into Eregion at their peril. Elvish Haunts The Hollinic Elves displayed a deftness with magical traps comparable to their skill at the forge. Such traps were placed in their lands and dwellings before the Sauronic invasion, and more were created later by imbittered survivors seeking to make the area uninhabitable by their enemies. The Silvan Elves, who reclaimed most of Eregion after Sauron's forces were driven out, were rarely affected by the Noldo "haunts" (manifestations of the traps) and saw no reason to warn anyone about them. The haunts, as much as the barreness of the land and its tragic reputation, kept it virtually uninhabited through most of two Ages. The "Elvish haunts" did not trouble Elves or Peredhil friendly to the Noldor, nor would they be triggered by Men who had gained the friendship of a Noldo. The traps possessed as their material focus an enscribed stone, usually buried among the roots of trees, or under several feet of earth and rock; they were placed around water sources, river and ridge crossings, and the sites of old buildings, crossroads, orchards, and gardens. It was intended that they should strike at moments of unawareness, and most of them would not be activated if there was a witness nearby. Consequently, most people who traveled through Eregion learned to perform camp chores in pairs or groups. If a nearby trap was not triggered, the victim would still get a feeling of intense uneasiness. A given trap might only be set off once per night. Haunts of Eregion: Gayergul Hwarinolor Isiluvanimo Kellive Narliltaro Rineldar Tirosse Regions Barren Hills Cirith Narugorch Doors of Durin Echad Dunann Echad Eregion Emyn Naer Glad Ereg Helvorn Wood High Hollin Hills of Hollin Hollin Ridge Lhúgres Low Hollin Mirobel Nan Sirannon Nan Sirion Pathless Country Pend Eregion Perilous Swamp Redhorn Foothills Redhorn Gate Red Horn Pass Road to Rivendell Ruined Road Stagnant Creek Tâl Caradhras Talath Dindal Walls of Moria Settlements and Places of Note Amon Lind Bannog Cadlus Barad Morlas Barnas Black Pool Brackwater Breagard Burnt Tor Caldamor Carchres Carnamath Daergil Delotham Echad Dúnann Echad Eregion Echad Mirobel Edhellond Eregion Skirmish Camp Estate of Carnil the Vintner Filgogân Galadharm Geann-a-Sruth Goeolhad Glin-ar Faich Gwingris Haelendar Iarokan Kalinhar Kesfeld Malimar Minas Elendúr Minas Melosse Mínionar Mirdaithrond Moria Munudh Cadlus Númenorean Barrows Eregion Orc Outpost Oreth-Erhil Ost-in-Edhil Ostelan Parath Rovak Pelonde Pembar Porth Cadlus Redhorn Fells Redhorn Snowfall Sâd Rechu Sâd Thareg Sád Umroval Stair Falls Târ Stazg Tarmawath Telpemár Tham Mirdain Torech Andraug Torech Bornagol Torech Braignel Torech Carangor Torech Ladnel Tree-crowned Hill Ulundín People of Note Dwarves: Narvi I of Khazâd Dûm Elves: Aegnor of Mirdaithrond Amroth Ariel the Healer Argwîr the Weaver Balglîn Brethil the Herbalist Carnil the Vintner Celebrimbor Celeborn the Wise Celebring Celeglîn Celedring the Smith Curudol Dantharos Elenril Enerdhil Faithful Spirit Fanari Faemîr Feätur I Feätur II Fenlómë Fincúlin Galadriel Helcamá Hirdûr Irdaal Laerdan Laithen Lalaith of Amon Lind Lalinyë Maenadar Moranari Narmeleth Neithan the Scribe Orophin the Seer Órëré Ragnor the Baker Rúmil the Gardener Súlicáno Súlimë Tathlîn Telpemár Thalos the Healer Men: Bellach Animals Ancient Marsh-dweller Aurochs Bats Bears Birds Blue Pigeons Caru Crows Ducks Geese Great Swans Hawks Lions mountain sheep Otters Owls Shaking Asps Snakes Songbirds Wargs Wild Boar Wolves Plants Ancalthur Arfandas Armanumas Arunya Attanar Barnaie Camadarch Gorfang Darsurion Delrian Elbin's Basket Feduilas Gort Kelventari Kirtir Lawrim Maiana Menelar Nelthandon Reglen Silaren Sindoluin Tartiella Teldalion Temsang Witch-Hazel References *MERP:Lórien and the Halls of the Elven-smiths *MERP:Arnor *merp.com wiki category:Eriador category:Elves Category:Eregion